A certain number of publications disclose devices which integrate on the one hand one or several images in the form of a photograph or the like, on the other hand means for illuminating said image. Thus, the patent EP-A-0 522 195 discloses a device for illuminating an image of a logo placed on the roof of a vehicle, this image being read by means of a reflective device such as a mirror. However, because of the use of this device, in particular on the roof of vehicles, particularly trucks, it is necessary to provide between the image support and the reflecting member a passage forming a conduit for air flow and a largely open front surface. Because of this, it is impossible to dim the ambient light to create a sufficiently dark region forming a contrast with the ambient external region. This lightness-darkness is thus effected at the image in the image plane by light-dark or black-white regions provided by filled and empty regions. Such a device however does not permit the projection of complex images, particularly colored images such as photographs or stained glass.
In the patent AU-B-73.038, there is described an advertising device in the form of a complex monoblock constituted by a transparent screen superposed on an image of logo type, which is covered with a reflecting surface, and is itself covered by a support surface. Such a device does not in any case permit optimum close-up reading of an image.